Against All Odds
by Zangetsu Uchiha
Summary: Sasuke was at the end of the line. He knew he needed her but could he have her... First story please review and help
1. No Peace

He was in love and he hated it. He hated how it made him feel, these emotions made him feel weak. He didn't want to feel weak he need to be stronger to realize his goal. But the memories of their youth before the incident happened were honestly the only happy thoughts he had left. But as graduation day approached he knew that he couldn't hold on to them anymore. He, Sasuke Uchiha was going to force himself to forget. He needed to forget everything he loved and cared about so he could embrace the pain and anger that would make him stronger. He knew that it was the only way to defeat him. But sadly his heart wouldn't let him, it desperately trying to hold on to her. The memories of happiness and love she brought him, how she didn't cared who he was, or what he did she loved him. Sasuke's heart wouldn't let him forget about Hinata Hyuuga and how much he loved her. He loved her kind nature, how she would blush when you got to close, how she smelled like lavender, her silky hair, and her cute stutter. But he knew he didn't deserve her or anyone, the path he had chosen was that of self destruction that would coast him his life. Even as they were both becoming ninja and placed on their respective teams he was determined to do what ever it took to get stronger.

Hinata Hyuuga was confused. She was always looked down on by her clan. The only people that seemed to care for her there was her sister and father but even then those were rare now a days. She was alone even with her so called team and friends she felt so alone. It seemed like no one cared anymore, but she hide it from everyone. She didn't want to bring anyone else down. But their was one person that she stilled counted on even if he didn't know it, yes he was her strength, her light everything and nothing. Sasuke meant more to her the anyone else, he was her life. She would watch him while he trained, and saw how he distanced himself from everyone. She didn't blame him for it, in fact she envied him for it. She wish she could be like him and keep going forward, getting stronger day by day. But she knew she couldn't, because if she did that then he would have no one to come back to. But that's what continued to confuse her, was he even going to come back? Before the incident when they were little they were happy and having fun. Back then they were always together hanging out not having a care in the world. She would give anything to have that Sasuke back, even her own life. Even now, as she watches him train on his own, at his limit, ready to pass out, but still going. The had set long ago and yet he was still training to become better than HIM. She hated HIM, he had caused Sasuke so much pain, destroyed everything he love from him, took HER Sasuke away. She made a promise to herself that she would help him no matter. She was brought out of her thoughts when she heard a thud, Sasuke had passed out. She looked into the sky and figured it was about midnight and smiled. She was finally going to be able to help him in some way. Even if it was just treating his wounds. She jumped down from her the tree she was in and walked towards Sasuke. As she approached him she couldn't help but let her mind wander. Back to the past, where they were both happy and didn't have a care in the world. She missed those days, and she wanted them back. It was then, as she stood over him preparing the justu to teleport them to his house. She made promise to him and herself, "I will always be by your side Sasuke! And no matter what happens I will never stop loving you." She finished the justu and they disappeared.

Sasuke was having the dream again, not a dream more like a nightmare. He was eight again and was watching his brother kill their entire clan. He was desperately trying to force himself awake, telling himself it was just a dream but it didn't help. He knew it wasn't real but the pain he was feeling surely wasn't fake. He felt all the other clan members pain, each death blow given to them he felt. He wanted, wished, begged for it to stop, but it never did. He was on his knees in pain, he could barely move anymore. He looked up to see his brother standing over with his cold crimson eyes dead on him. "Foolish little brother, you don't stand a chance against me…" He knelt down and looked him in his brothers eyes and finish his statement, "And you never will" He pulled out his sword and struck Sasuke with it. As Hinata treated his injuries she noticed that he was shaking. She knew he was having a nightmare, but didn't know what she should do to help. She wished she could take all the pain from him. She wanted to help him so badly it hurt. Then she remembered something that Sasukes mother did when they weren't feeling good. She held his hand and started to hum the song, it was low at first but it started to get louder with each memory that played in her head of their happiness. She didn't know it but she sounded like like Sasuke' mother when she sang. As he woke from his nightmare he was surprised. He was hearing his mothers song again. He knew she was dead, but he didn't know how it was possible that he was hear her sing to him. As his senses started to return to him he felt his hand was being held by someone. "And if you find yourself all alone, just remember one thing my love. No matter what I will always be there for you, and help you through everything" Those words, he remembered them but the voice was familiar but he couldn't remember it exactly. He slowly started to open his eyes he needed to see who this person was, he wanted to know who this angel was. When his eyes were open, he looked at his hand and followed the other arm to its owner. When he saw who it was he was shocked, the woman he was in love with was at his side helping him. He both wanted this and didn't want this. Before he could stop himself he said something he shouldn't have. "Hinata." She was surprised, he was awake . She was both happy and nervous. She stopped singing and looked at him, waiting for him to yell at her for helping him or something. But it never came, instead what came was something she wanted to hear but didn't know how to respond to it. "I love you."


	2. It Begins

**Hey so its been like forever since i've down this. So like usual this is still sasuhina and any feed back is welcomed. **

**Hope you enjoy it ^_^**

She couldn't believe it….as she looked at the again unconscious Uchiha the words he spoke continued to replay in her head….

"I love you"

She most of been hearing things or simply imagined it. But the feeling in her heart still didn't change. How she had always wanted him to say that to hear ever since they entered the academy. As she left the sleeping boy her heart fluttered with new hopes and ambitions for this new possible love… Then doubt began to creep in, what if he was just sick and said something to her but meant for someone else, or if he was just using her…

"C..calm down…l..lets take this on step at a time." She told herself as she walked the mentally long road back to her house.

Morning came as the young raven haired male began to stir. He looked around noticing he was in his room.

"How the fuck did I get back here?" He asked himself, and as if on que the memory of Hinata in his room and the words slipping out of his mouth made him blush an hang his head down in embarrassment and defeat.

"Now she's gonna think I'm fucking love sick puppy…" Deciding it was best not to dwell on the past he decided to get ready for his squads meeting. Just cause the old man was going to be late didn't mean he had to.

He took a shower and got dressed and as he was about to put the rest of his gear on he heard a loud banging on his door.

"TEME! Open up I know your awake in there."

Deciding to give Naruto and most likely his neighbors a hardy time, he provoked him.

"How would you know? Have you been stalking me dobe?"

"As if you never sleep past 8 dude."

"So you have been stalking me, I didn't know I had a male fan club as well."

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT? The only reason I'm even hear is because Sakura wanted me to come get you so we can all have breakfast together."

"Why would I wanna eat with you guys?"

"Because its gonna be on Kakashi-sensei tab."

Now Sasuke wasn't cheap nor was he really in the mood for his friends antics today but a free meal and a chance to teach Kakashi to not be late again was something he couldn't pass up. He finished putting on the rest of his gear and made his way to the door.

"SO ARE YOU COMING OR WHAA…."

"You don't have to yell anymore dobe can't you see people are still trying to sleep." He looked at Naruto and smirked while Naruto stood there with a smile on his face.

"Morning teme"

"Morning dobe"

They fisted bumped and made their way toward the restaurant that Sakura was waiting for them. Along the way Naruto told him about all the ramen he wanted to try and that anything else but it should be a crime. As they walked the leaf village begain to slowly stir and come alive. People were opening up their shops, the merchants were coming into ton and the people were starting to walk round.

"Hey teme can I ask you something?"

"As long as it's not about ramen sure…."

"What if I told you I wanted to ask out Ino?" At this Sasuke looked at him for the first with just pure shock..

"What about Sakura?"

"What about her…? She only seems to have eyes for everyone but me and besides me and Ino have a lot in common."

"Like annoying the hell outta me"

"Well there' that but you know what I mean…"

"Naruto… follow your heart." Naruto smiled at him.

"Thanks man."

They finally reach the restaurant and went inside were they saw sakura waiting for them at the corner booth. They sat down next to her and looked the menu…which is when their (more specifically Naruto's) jaw dropped at the prices.

"25 dollars for freaking ramen….."

"How can Kakashi eat here?" Sasuke asked more to himself than out loud.

"I've been asking myself that ever since I got here.." Sakura responded.

"You know I'm down for teaching him a lesson and all but how bout we do it in another way that won't hurt our wallets later…" Naruto suggested.

"You know that's not a bad idea" Sakura said.

"As long as its not ramen I'll go." Sasuke said.

One the other side of the village Kakashi's absence was actually a vaild one.

"Lord hokage with all due respect…"

"Dp you doubt your students ability to complete this mission Kakashi?"

"No but I rather not risk there lives for something as dangerous as this…" Sensing the man doubt the Hokage sat back and looked at Kakashi.

"This will be a great test of each of there abilities before the chuinin exams, plus this mission will help them learn them learn about the ninja world."

"What is the mission again sir…"

"You are to investigate a village about 100 miles north of the leaf nation border. We've been getting reports of powerful bandits plaguing the area. These bandits are made up of many rouge ninja thus I'm sending not only your squad but squad 8 as well. You leave in four hours go and prepare your team immediately."

"Yes lord Hokage."

Looking at the defeted man he smiled.

"Trust me Kakashi there I more at work than you think." He walked toward him and handed him the scroll.

"Your more suited now to handle things like this anyway." He turned his back toward him and walked toward the window. After hearing the door open and shut he let out a sigh of relief.

"Its getting much harder to convince him that clean up mission for Anbu are important anymore…" He looked toward the horizon and smiled.

"Its just making my job all that much harder huh?"

"Naruto shut up!"

"Why should I Sakura, dog breathe hear started it! Besides everyone knows this is our training spot."

After eating there less expensive breakfast team 7 had decided to go wait for Kakashi at their usual spot. But upon arriving they were greeted by a hostile Kiba a fidgety Hinata, and a too cool for you Shino. Kiba and Naruto immediately got into it while everyone else seemed content on watching.

"Enough!" They looked up and saw Kakashi standing on a tree branch.

"Squad 8 your sensei is waiting for you at the memorial rock…"

After hearing this Kiba snarled and lead his team away. Hinata looked toward Sasuke and saw he was blushing just slightly. She smiled at him and as she crossed his path and continued down the path with the rest of her team.

Sasuke's heart had stopped slightly when she smiled at him, he wanted to talk to here then but refused to make himself look like a fool in front of his team. He hoped whatever Kakashi had to say was quick so he could speak with her privately.

"Now listen up we have a mission. We will be working with team 8 on a recon and take down mission. There is a village about 100 miles north of our border containing vital information that our village has been asked to recover."

Who asked us Kakashi-sensei?"

"Very perceptive Sakura, it was the Land of Tea who offer and our village accepted and we were assigned to it….."

AAALLLLLLLLLLL RIGHT!"

"Cal down Naruto we won't be going in alone we'll be working with Team 8."

"What but why?

"Because Lord Hokage said so that's why. Now anymore questions…?"

Silence.

"Good. Now were set to leave in about four hours, I suggest you go home and get your gear ready and meet up and the North gate."

"Any questions?"

After telling her team the same thing Kurenai was expecting many questions but only got one.

"GRRRRRRRRR….When do we leave?" Shocked was a word that expressed her mood to a tee right now. Usually Kiba hated working with other teams but I guess he was starting to mature even if only slightly.

"In about four hours, go and pack you gear and meet up at the north gate." With that she disappeared.

"ugh I'm going to hate working with Naruto. He's so freaking annoying."

" Like you aren't?"

"What did you say Shino?"

"I don't have repeat myself to you."

"Yea that's what I thought. Hey Hinata do you want us to walk you…." He turned around to see Hinata was gone.

"Hey where did she go?"

Maybe she got tired of you like I have…"

"I'm going to kill you…"

Back in the village the young girl was running home excited that she's getting the chance to work with Sasuke. She hoped she'd impress him with her new technique she been working on. She was so caught in her thoughts that she ran into a daydreaming Naruto.

"Hey watch where your…..Oh hey Hina-chan."

She looked at him and smiled.

"H..hey N..Naruto-kun. Sorry but I have to get ready for our mission." She got up and continued to run home.

"Well that was weird…"

She reached her home and went into her room and immediately began packing her gear. She could barely contain her happiness. Hanabi was walking into the older girl room and saw her packing.

"What's got you so happy?"

"O..Oh Hanabi. H..how a..are you?"

"I'm great. I'd be better if you answer my question though."

"O..Oh well I..I have a m..mission and I'm j..just excited t..that's all."

"Oh I see well I guess you should have fun." She walked out of the room but popped back in.

"Oh and father wanted to talk to you."

"F..Father…"

She was happy but afraid now cause her father seemed to have this bipolar attitude toward her. She understood that as the head of the Clan he had to have a strong stern attitude toward everyone but still… She put those thoughts behind her, she picked up her bag and walked out of her room and made her way toward her father's office. When she reached though there was something that was rarely heard anymore. She opened the door and saw her father laughing and got an even bigger shock because of who was responsible….

"Sasuke…"


	3. Determination and Friendship, Renewed

**So hey guys here is the latest chapter of the story. I know i know i'm taking forever and i'm working on getting the chapter's a bit longer. Trust me though when the action eventually starts i promise you longer chapters. Anyway here you are please leave a review and tell me what you think.**

Now shocked didn't begin to describe how Hinata was feeling right now. Her father laughing with the last know Uchiha was a shock. Or at least it would be if he hadn't been his caretaker so to speak.

Hiashi: Hinata you're here good. I need to speak with you Sasuke would you mind stepping out for a bit.

Sasuke: Actually if its cool with you old man I'll just talk to you when we get back from the mission.

Hiashi: You sound pretty confident… are you sure you won't be killed.

Sasuke: As if they could…

He got up and walked toward the door but stop and looked at Hinata. He flashed her his trade mark smirk.

Sasuke: I'll see you there Hinata.

Time froze for her in that instant, she couldn't breathe nor did she want to because at that moment Sasuke her Sasuke acknowledged her presence. She was so caught up in the moment however she didn't notice Sasuke starring at her weirdly or him leaving after her failing to respond to his many calls for her to snap out of it.

Hiashi: Hinata, I hear you have a mission with Sasuke and Squad 7.

Snapping out of her thoughts she faced her father. She was only able to nod in response still unable to find the correct words. Seeing this he nodded and walked closer to her.

Hiashi: Are you equipped for the mission?

Hinata: father. I h..have all that I n..need for it.

Hiashi: Good. I don't need to remind you that these missions you go on represent the Hyuga clan and our abilities.

Hinata: Y..yes

Hiashi: I don't want you to lose your confidence though. You are your mother child and as such you've inherited her fighting spirit.

She looked her at her father and saw the sincerity in his eyes and smiled.

Hiashi: Now go before you're late.

Hinata: Y..yes father.

She left her father's office and made her way out of the house. As she walked toward the meeting spot her mind was all over the place. How was the mission going to go? How were her teammates going to act? How was she going to act and preform. She walked through the feeling overwhelmed. Yet despite all the possible horrible ways the mission could end, she felt excited. Being lost in though however brought her to her destination much sooner than she wanted to be.

Sakura: Hey Hinata

She looked up and saw the pink haired girl standing by the gate by herself.

Hinata: O..oh hey S..Sakura why are you here s..so early?

Sakura: Well usually I'm the first one here when my team runs missions so i figured why stop now.

Hinata: Oh. W..well don't feel t..to bad my team is t..the same way.

Sakura: Hey Hinata have you looked over the details of the mission..

Hinata: Not c..completely...

It was then Hinata realized why Sakura's team never showed up early. Sakura spent a better part of an hour talking about the mission and all the little details. Now she herself knew that these were details that every shinobi must know and never miss but at the age of 13 these were things she hoped she'd never have to worry about at least until she was a chunin.

Sakura: There's at least one hostile village between us and our target so...

Hinata: Uhm... Sakura...forgive me for a..asking but why do you k..now so much about t..this?

Sakura looked at Hinata as if she had asked the dumbest question of all. At least that's how Hinata felt.

Sakura: What do you mean by that haven't you had a mission go bad before?

Hinata: Y..yes but our sensei...

Sakura: Your sensei...

Hinata looked down at her feet waitng for the outburst that was sure to come she felt useless all over again

Hinata: ...

Seeing the look on Hinata's face Sakura held back her harsh words and instead smiled back at the young Hyuga.

Sakura: A mission me Sasuke and Naruto had went horribly wrong once...

Hinata looked at the girl in front of her and saw the look on her face, she seemed troubled or maybe even afraid of the memory itself.

Sakura: It's because of that mission I made a promise to myself that in someway I'd be useful to both Naruto and Sasuke anyway I can.

Hearing the young pink haired women resolve to be useful to her team stirred Hinata's insides. She began questioning herself and her actions toward her team and her ninja career. She never thought about it before, but now she definitely wanted to be a better ninja but more importantly more useful to Sasuke.

Hinata: S..Sakura can you tell me about the hostile village?

Sakura: Well I don't know much about the Land of Tea but I do know that one village their isn't particuarly one of our biggest fans...

Kakashi: Well done Sakura I see you've been doing some research..

They looked up and were greated by Kakashi, Naruto, Sasuke, and the rest of squad 8.

Kakashi: Well don't let me interupt please continue to breif us..

Sakura: R..right. Well the village we're going to be passing by is basicallly made up of low level bandits and former shinobi...

Kakashi: (Thinking) She knows so much and she's just a genin... I wonder how far she'll actually go...

To say Kakashi was impressed not to be taken lightly, Kureni could see why Kakashi was allowed to take on more dangerous mission with just a genin...

Sakura: …. I believe that running into these shinobi will be more than impossible to aviod without delaying the mission to some degree..

Shino: Hmm... Well then what do you suggest?

Sakura: Well there's way to many to actually fight head on, so I say we try and convince them we're not there for them..

Kureni: I see sounds like a nice plan Sakura but what if it doesn't work...

Sasuke: Easy...

Kiba & Naruto: WE CRUSH EM!

Sakura: Only if we have to...

Kakashi: Point is we have a plan to go we'll change it if need be. Now this is still a mission despite the circumstances. Now im sure you've all been briefed about the mission and we've been asked to do.

Naruto: Yea take out all the bad guys

Kakashi: In a nut shell yes Naruto. It'll take us about 1 week to get there so I hope you've all packed accordingly. So if nothing else Squad 8 and Squad 7 lets move out!

Both squads: Right!

X_X

They had been traveling since about 3 in the afternoon, however 7 hours into the mission they weren't going to make it there in one night and Kakashi seeing this decided it was best to set up camp for the night. Seeing a clearing up ahead he lead everyone there.

Kakashi: We've gotten a good distance from the village so we'll setup camp here tonight. Kureni can your team gather some firewood, while I have my team gather some water?

Kureni: Not problem, team.

Squad 8: Yes.

Each team went out and begain gathering the nescessary supplies they were asked to get. Upon returning the quickly setup camo for the night and began cooking a huge family pack of ramen which made Naruto happy, and Sasuke cringe. After they had eaten and Naruto had eaten everything that was left the ninja decided to setup there tents but in an effort to promote team bonding Kakashi had an idea...

Kureni: You want to what?

Kakashi: Have our teams bunk with each other...

Kiba: Are you serious?

Kurenai: It could be a good way to get to know one another...

Kiba: Why do we have to get to know these loser anyway...

Kurenai: Kiba don't ever talk about your fellow shinobi like that besides now we're going to do it because of your lack of companionship.

Kiba: Grrrr...fine

Kakashi: Now that's settled with here was my idea, Shino and Naruto Bunk together. Sakura and Kiba and Hinata and Sasuke bunk together.

Hinata's face instantly turned a deep shade of red upon learning she'd be bunking with Sasuke. Sasuke also begain blushing because he had heard so many things about sex, and now he has to be bunked with an attractive teenager in Hinata. As the thoughts piled in his head the other groups begain to grudingly head to there tents to sleep the night away.

Kakashi: Nerveous are we?

Sasuke: N..no it's just..

Kakashi: All your doing is sleeping in a tent with a female you've done it before with Sakura, just this time Naruto and I won't be there.

Sasuke: Okay...

Kakashi: That a boy..

Sasuke walked toward the tent, his heart was racing and he felt like it was going to jump right out of his chest. As he approuched it he saw movement inside and figured Hinata was getting comfortable orsomething like that...he hoped. He slowly pushed open the fabric and saw her laing down facing one way of the tent. Hoping she was about to fall asleep he made his way to the other side of the mat and laid down facing the other way.

Akward silence. That was what surround them in the tent. Neither didnt seem to want to talk nor did they know what to say to one another... Sasuke shifted slightly causing Hinata to look over at him. He kept moving around which caused her to speak up.

Hinata: A..are you okay?

Sasuke: Not really..

Hinata: W..what's wrong?

Sasuke: I'm really not comfortable right now

Hinata: (giggles) O..oh

Sasuke: What's so funny?

Hinata: I t..thought you were going t..to say you were a..a virgin

Sasuke: ?

See turned around to face him and looked at him til he begain to laugh.

Hinata: W..whats so funny?

Sasuke: You are

Hinata: W..what are you talking about?

Sasuke: I'm remembering when we were kids and you and I used to play in the pond...

Hinata: You remember that?

Sasuke: Of course I remember that, those were some of the best time of my life especially when you and got to spend time with each other.

Hinata suddenly looked away from him.

Sasuke: Hinata... what happened to those times when we could just hang out and have fun or train together?

Hinata: ….. Y..you got angry about h..him. It got harder and h..harder to reach you.

Sasuke: Well you can reach me now can't you?

Hinata: Y..you mean you s..still want to hang around me?

Sasuke: When did I stop...rice face hime...

In a swift motion Hinata turned around and pinched his cheeks hard..

Hinata: You jerk y..you said you'd never say that again you meanie face.

Sasuke: Ow ow ow ow ow ow.. okay okay I'm sorry please let me go I like the use of my face...

Outside the tent the masked shinobi was sitting in the trees looking at his book just smiling.

Kakashi: That a boy..

**Hope you enjoyed this installment, if you can and don't mind check out my other story Dawn Alpha its a beta for an actual comic book me and my friends are working on. Again leave a review about the story and let me know what you think and have a nice day.**


	4. Thoughts of danger

**Hey guys I'm back with another one. Man I'm actually kind of shocked and happy that you guys like reading this. As always I'm trying to get better writing and always looking for ways i can make my story better. So comment and review, and hope you enjoy reading it.**

**Guys I should finally say it, I don't own Naruto**

It'd been about four days since they started the mission and they were making great time. They were about 4 to 5 hours away from the Land of Tea. Kakashi looked around seeing the darkness around them, if he had to guess it was just past 9 or 10. He figured they could setup camp tonight and arrive there early in the morning.

Kakashi: Everyone listen up were going to stop just ahead and setup camp for tonight once again each team has it's assignments.

Everyone: Right.

As everyone stop and began setting up camp Kakashi once again looked over the mission scroll.

Kurenai: You've been looking over that a lot lately Kakashi..

Kakashi: Oh Kurenai...

Kurenai: Whats wrong Kakashi? Don't tell me your actually nervous?

Kakashi: It's not that I'm nervous, it's just this mission has me curious that's all.

Kurenai: Curious? Do tell..

Kakashi hesitated at first, then begain walking away signaling for her to follow him. Once they were a safe distance from the children he stop and looked toward the sky.

Kakashi: Well our latest report of this mission was a group of bandits had been gaining to much power and pose a threat at some point...

Kurenai: Right and were sent to dispose of them before they could do that.

Kakashi: Yes, but on top of that I remember a report of a group of intel ninja going missing in that area. I'm not convinced that these are ordinary bandits.

Kurenai: Well remember these bandits are made up of rouge ninjas as well. Maybe there are some strong rouges among them.

Kakashi: That could be true... but I have another theory, the way the Hokage wrote this scroll out for us it seems like something much bigger is at play.

Kurenai: What are you talking about? I hope your not saying that he's setting us up...

Kakashi: Nothing like that, or at least he's not. Here take a look for yourself.

He handed Kurenai the scroll looked around to make sure no one was around them. As she began reading it she almost immediately saw what Kakashi meant. The Hokage had written this with way too much information in some areas and way too little in others. Almost as if he wanted...

Kurenai: Someone to question it?

Kakashi: Exactly. Look at the symbol next to the intel squad that went "missing"

She looked around until she found it. She looked at it for a moment until it clicked in her head

Kurenai: That's the...

Kakashi: The Anbu ROOT symbol..

Kurenai: But how would one of Danzo's squad captured?

Kakashi: Its not how, more like allowed or joined willingly. I think Danzo has an agenda and he's trying to gather followers..

Kurenai: Then we should abort this mission, there is no way that our sqauds can handle an entire camp of bandits with the the help of Anbu ROOT members.

Kakashi: No, the Hokage has trusted us with this mission, and we must see it through no matter what the cause.

Kurenai: You have that much faith in your Squad huh Kakashi?

Kakashi: Well why shouldn't I? They haven't let me down yet.

Kurenai smiled at his confidence. She admired his faith in his team.

Kurenai: You know you really surprise me. You go from not having a team to trusting in one so fast. You're really something..

Kakashi smiled at her statement and stood up and began walking back to the camp.

Kakashi: Let's head back before they kill each other.

Kurenai followed him back to the camp and was once again surprised. Both squads weren't arguing like she thought they would, instead they were eating and communicating. When Kakashi first suggested the teams bunk with each other, she wasn't quite sure about it. Kiba was the true shock it seemed like Sakura had found a way to tame him. While Naruto seemed to find a way to communicate with Shino without sustaining any physical harm from him or his bug. The true shock however was Hinata and Sasuke. It seemed she had come out of her shell even if it was only a bit,but it was still an improvement. Sasuke seemed to be the perfect solution to her confidence issue for the moment. The squads didn't seem to notice them until the two sensei's were almost in front of them.

Naruto: Kaka-sensei where you guys? We've already setup camp and made dinner.

He pointed to the huge pot of ramen boiling over the fire.

Naruto: It's beef and pork flavored ramen, the best of both worlds hehe.

Again the only one would seemed happy was Naruto. Everyone (especially Sasuke) seemed like they wanted to hit him. Kakashi could only smile, his little experiment seemed to work. He decided to let them enjoy the moment because tomorrow they would arrive in the Land of Tea, and the mission would truly begin.

X_X

The area around was quite, the forest seemed to be waking up. The sun had only been out for about an hour or so. The camp where they had slept at the night before was now empty and deserted. The had been moving since before dawn and were closing in on their destination. Silently they moved through the trees and slowly made their way into the Land of Tea. Once they arrived they stopped and began to make preparations. Once again Kakakshi gave a speech about the importance of the mission and how they can not fail. Once that was finished he told them they were going to be possing as travelers but told them they'd be keeping a protective formation. Kakashi and Kurenai in front, Kiba and Sakura right behind them, then Shino and Naruto, finally Sasuke and Hinata would protect the rear. They proceeded from the county side toward the heart of the land taking small breaks here and there and admiring if only for a bit the beauty this nation had.

Sakura: This is so incredible, Kakashi Sensei we should definitely come back here.

Kakashi: Yea we definitely should Sakura.

Sasuke: (thinking) He's holding that scroll again. What's going on with him he never really looks at scrolls that much, so what's so special about this one.

He watched Kakashi put the scroll in his pouch and pack his gear again.

Kakashi: Alright gang lets move out double time.

X_X

Damn him, was the only thought that ran through Sasuke's mind as they were now running through the suddenly tree filled wilderness. Kakashi was fast he would admit that, but he wondered how much he was holding back. Looking around he saw Kiba and Shino were slowly falling behind, Hinata was trying but she wasn't going to keep up for long. Sakura was somehow keeping pace just behind him, the only one behind was that idiot Naruto. He starts off with so much energy then he runs out of it just as fast. He looked toward both of the Jonin in front of them. Kurenai was even struggling to manitain Kakashi's speed, that said itself spoke volumes.

Kurenai: Why are you going so fast Kakashi? We won't make it there today you realize this right?

Her words fell on deaf ears Kakashi was too preoccupied with his own thoughts. The recent developments he had just discovered were wieghting on him. He had no idea what they were in there nor if they could handle it. Him and Kurenai could take care of it if it was just bandits, but with the possibility of ROOT Anbu operatives their as well he wasn't sure they were properly equip. Not to mention the 6 Genin in their care. The situation looked bad and for the first time in a long time he was starting to doubt he could complete the mission.

Sasuke: Kakashi!

Suddenly snapped out of his thoughts Kakashi turned back to see his top student rushing just behind him. He was struggling but was keeping pace with both of them, Kakashi slowed down just enough so he could catch up to them.

Sasuke: Hey...do you...think... we can take a break? Everyone is getting tired...and I'm not sure how much more we can go...?

Kakashi looked at him then back further to the rest of the struggling Genin. In his stage of deep though he began to rush ahead, it was known by all on the mission Kakashi was the strongest of them. Yet in their own way they all keep pace with him. He felt proud and just a bit worried, in this state the wouldn't stand against a surprise. He looked around trying to get a feel for where they were, he noticed they were rapidly approaching the edge of the forest. The edge of the forest, the look of recently cut trees and the smell of food, all signs lead hi to believe a town was near by. He then smiled hoping the sudden feeling he was getting was right he'd be able to keep there spirits up, and they'd be well rested for the battle to come. He jumped down to the road, as everyone followed suit.

Kakashi: Alright everyone were there should be a town just a head were going to go there and rest up for a bit then...

Naruto: Allllllllllriiiiight! As soon as we get there I'm going to eat so much ramen..

Kakashi: Calm down Naruto, I said there should be a town ahead. Even if there isn't where going to camp for the night. Back to what I was saying, we'll rest up, look over our plan for the attack then return to the village.

X_X

Sasuke POV

Kakashi was right...as usual. They had walked for about ten minutes before they saw the moderately sized town. Once inside Kakashi quickly found us a hotel and then gave us three hours to looke around and gather any supplies we might need. Naruto dragged Shino and Kiba off to find a ramen shop. Sakura went with Kurenai to find a store that held something called a tampon. What ever the hell it was it made Hinata fidget a lot. What ever it is it must be deadly. Speaking of Hinata... she's been quite for a long time. I asked her if she wanted to come with me to look around but she hasn't said a word. I wonder what she's thinking about? Eh, I guess she's just not a talker.

Hinata: Uhm..S..Sasuke..?

I turned and looked at here trying to see what she wanted.

Hinata: I..I'm a..a little hungry...

Ah that's it then. It'd been a while since we last ate I suppose we should eat something.

"Its been a while since you and I have had a date huh?" I couldn't resist teasing her just a little bit. But when I didn't hear footsteps following my own I stopped and turned to see her frozen in place. I looked at her and saw a new shade of crimson on her face. I was convinced that a most if not all the blood in her body was in her face now.

"Hinata..?" She didn't respond.

"Hinata?!" I noticed her knees start to wobble and body swaying back and forth and that's when I knew something bad was about to know.

"HINATA!?" Had fainted. Damn it, way to go Sasuke you made her faint...

**Normal POV:**

Not to far away two men were observing the situation with a little more than needed curiosity. Looking at each other for conformation one spoke into an ear piece.

?: There here sir...The ninja from the leaf.

**Had a lot more but decided to cut it off here. Again hope you liked it and leave a review.**


	5. The Mission Comes First PT1

**Hey guys I'm back with another chapter. The action is starting to pick up just a bit again sorry about the slow burn but it'll be worth it trust me. Forgive me for any grammar errors I nay have made.**

**Again sadly I don't own Naruto.**

Four years into the future...

"Naruto...Naruto... damn it Naruto wake up!" Sounds of explosions filled the air, bodies were everywhere, people seen scrambling around desperately carrying the injured to safety.

BOOM!

Another building had come crashing down, as screams filled the air once more. Desperately the young pink haired kunoichi tried to wake up the only other village hope.

"Naruto lease you have to get up...please..." She said as tears streamed down her face and landed on his face. As the tears continued to fall the more frequent the explosions became, debris flying through the air, amplified by the sound of metal hitting metal. Though it felt in vain, she continued hoping some miracle would happen.

"Naruto please..." she was beginning to choke on her tears at this point. "He can't do it alone... he needs you... Sasuke needs you now more than ever...Naruto..."

Present time

She had fainted in the middle of the town and drew more than needed attention to them. Though they had long since taken their headbands off people could easily tell they weren't local. Luckily enough Sasuke was able to explain it away claiming she was just tired and need rest and not a visit to the doctors. After propping her on his back and thanking the concerned, or in his point of view nosy towns people, he took her to back to the hotel. Once there he took her to her room and laid her down in her bed and walked out, but not unseen by Kakashi.

"So I take it the great Sasuke Uchiha doesn't have the smoothest of moves does he?" The white haired ninja teased.

"Well at least I can talk to girls instead of reading porn." The young man countered.

"First of all it's not porn it's art which we adults enjoy and secondly if I talked to girls as you call them I'd probably be in jail. Nope I prefer what you call women."

"Yea if by women you mean those people you talk to just outside the red light district then yes, I guess your right."

"How did you..."

"You said it yourself know those around you, they could be your enemy one day."

They stood there a moment looking at one another. The tension could be cut with a knife now and Sasuke just got the felling he was going to die just now.

"Sasuke lets go have a chat..."

Oh boy...

X_X

It had been almost thirty minutes since she had passed out in front of all those people. But that's not killed her, its what Sasuke had said...

"It's been a while since you and I have had a date huh?" What was he talking about? Was he counting all those clan meetings when their parents sent them to another room to eat while they talked. True those could be seen as dates but they were only 5. It shouldn't count...should it? If they did then why hadn't they gone out recently. Was this his way at torturing her? She was suddenly furious at the young Uchiha for his actions. She was going to give him a piece of her mind for this until she realized she once again realized she was in her hotel room. The vague images of him bringing her back here replayed in her head, and once again her heart soared. Who was she kidding she couldn't yell at him, hell she couldn't even sty upset at him. She was in love with him and there was nothing that could change that. She decided that she better thank him before he thinks she's ungrateful. She quickly got up and headed out of her hotel room to find him. She looked in his room but he wasn't there.

"Hmm, if I'm Sasuke where would I go?" She thought to herself. As she continued to look around the hotel she started to walk down the hallway leading to the exit, that's heard a familiar voice which made her stop just before she turned the corner.

"WHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAATTTTTT?!"

It was Naruto but why was he yelling?

"Calm down Naruto.."

Kurenai was there with him what was going on. She peaked around the corner to see not only them but the rest of squad 8 and Sakura. The only two absent were.

"IT NO FAIR! Why does Kakashi Sensei chose him over me its not fair I tell you it's not."

"It's not like that I promise Naruto. He just needed to tell Sasuke something that's all. They'll be back before you know it." Sakura reassured him.

"Yea Kurenai Sensei is right they'll be back. Trust me they would wanna train with out you anyway."

"Grrr fine! But I'm not saving them any ramen."

"You know Naruto's right for once. Since their not here their dinner is up for grabs hehe." Kiba said.

"I agree. Their lose is our gain." Shino added.

"Hey I don't think that's fair guy's what if they get hungry and find out we didn't save them any?" Sakura said.

"I agree with you Sakura but at this point I think they should have know the consequences for a late night meeting." Kurenai said.

"But..but..but.." Sakura couldn't even form a sentence now. She wasn't going to win and they knew it.

"Well now since been taken care of let's go eat.." Naruto said happily.

"Wait what about Hinata?" Sakura added.

"Oh yea what about her Kurenai Sensei?" Naruto asked curiously.

Sensing it was time to reveal herself, Hinata stepped from behind the corner and solved the problem before it could even start.

"Hey there she is" Kiba said happily.

Naruto rushed to her in a blink of an eye, he grabbed her arm and pulled her toward the door with a huge grin on his face.

"Alright lets go eat!"

X_X

If he had known this was going to be his punishment for arguing with Kakashi he would have just shut up. They were back in the forest just outside of the town where Kakashi was "testing" his skills of evasion and perception. Paper bombs were going of left and right narrowly dodging them only to come face to face with fireballs and tree branches. They had been at this for nearly and hour and Sasuke was beyond his limit. Each time he'd get past one he'd fall to the next and Kakashi would make him do it all over again. It didn't seem like there would be an end to it. If it wasn't for the current barrier that surrounded them he was sure the towns people would have come to his rescue by now.

BOOM!

Once again narrowly dodging the explosion he was hit by a trap triggered branch and fell to the ground with a hard thud. Barely able to move anymore he turned onto his stomach to see his sense looking at him from a distance with that stoic face of his. Damn this perverted ninja sensei of his. If he thought about it, he didn't think anyone could beat him. Said ninja now began to make his way toward him slowly and methodically with no remorse in his visible eye.

"Sasuke..." he began to speak.

"This mission is going to test your limits both physically and mentally. The enemy isn't going to car if your tired or if your body hurts." The copy ninja continued walking to his pupil slowly lifting up his headband which cover his sharingan.

This feeling he felt was something Sasuke knew all to well. Fear had a tight grip on him. His body was paralyzed, hyperventilating and most importantly scared.

"Whats wrong Sasuke? Are you afraid? How do you expect to defeat "_him" _if you can't even stand up to me?"

That's when it clicked for Sasuke. Kakashi was right and he hated to admit it. If he was scared of Kakashi how was he going to be able to defeat him. If he keep up like this he wasn't going to even have a chance. He made a promise to all his fallen clan members and he was not going to break it. With his now shaken resolve firm as ever he stood up causing the advancing Kakashi to stop. Looking on Kakashi could only smile to himself as he saw Sasuke will burned brightly. He looked into Sasuke's sharingan. He hadn't mastered it completely true but the power he seemed to gain fro just activating seemed to give hi a confidence boost.

"Sorry for the wait Kakashi.." Sasuke begain.

"No trouble at all. Are you ready to continue?"

"Do you need to ask?"

"Hmph...I guess not." Both stood their for a moment, then without warning they reengaged each other.

X_X

"That was surprising enjoyable Naruto." Kurenai said

"Told you it'd be good Kurenai sensei." Naruto said happily

They had just come from eating dinner with still no sign of Sasuke or Kakashi but no one seemed to notice or care but Hinata.

"Well Naruto looks like you got something right for once." Kiba chimed in.

"Agreed" Shino added.

"So Kurenai sensei should we head back to discuss the mission." Sakura said.

The group grumbled loudly, they had almost forgotten about the mission.

"Your right Sakura Alright everyone lets head back. With any luck both Kakashi and Sasuke will be there." Kurenai ordered the young ninja.

Although they were having fun they all understood that they had a job to do and needed to focus on it and block out all other distractions. The walk back to the hotel was filled with small talk and light jokes but to Hinata they might as well been talking in another language. Her thoughts were preoccupied with the missing Uchiha. What could've happened to him? Was he captured? Did he and his sensei go and try to do the mission themselves? But once they reached the hotel room set for there meeting her fears took a nose dive.

"Holy crap! What happened to Sasuke?" Naruto exclaimed.

Hearing this Hinata looked up and saw an unconscious Sasuke covered in cuts and bruises. This unfortunately, would be the last thing she would remember. All everyone heard from her was a gasp and then a thud, as her body hit the floor.

**Kakashi POV:**

"What happened to Sasuke?"

He knew that voice all to well. It was Naruto and probably the rest of the group returning. After his lesson with Sasuke, he brought the unconscious boy back to hotel to find they had left. After learning from the inn owners that they had left for dinner, he decided to take Sasuke into his room so when he woke up they could go meet up with the others then discuss the mission. Now he had to deal with them and all the question they had. Only just stepping out of the shower he didn't really deal with them now. He pondered on the idea of slipping out of the window, but quickly dismissed it. They delayed the mission long enough and it was time to get on with it. He quickly and gingerly put on his spare outfit without his vest. Sasuke had managed to do some damage to him. Whether he knew it or not Sasuke was getting stronger and stronger. He quickly slid his mask over his mouth and walked out of the bathroom. As he walked out he was greeted by the sight of the now unconscious Hyuga and a group of wondering and slightly angry eyes.

"I"m guessing answers are where I should start then huh...?"

X_X

The night was uneventful after that. Hinata woke up and Kakashi went over the mission. The responsibilities were handed out and everyone decided to turn in. Except for Hinata that is. After Naruto and Kiba "carefully moved Sasuke to his room Hinata decided to watch over him. It was something both sensei's thought was unnecessary but with her persistence they eventually gave in and let her. The moon was full that night and Hinata couldn't take her eyes off what it was shinning on.

Sasuke..

Her Sasuke was hurt in a stupid training exercise his sensei put him up too. She wondered if that was all he would respond to. This power lust he seemed to crave was going to take him to dark places she could already see it. She wasn't sure she could go to place he might end up. She looked toward the moon and was entranced by its beauty. She remembered all the fun times they had as children and the trouble they used to get in. Or how much trouble he got her into for just being there. She wondered if that Sasuke would ever come back. The innocent little boy that tried to make people happy. She knew it was a long shot and probably wouldn't happen right away, but she hoped that by staying by his side she could help bring him back. That like the moon was right now, she could be his light in the dark.

"Its beautiful huh?"

"yea.."

She wasn't surprised he was awake. He was Sasuke Uchiha after all, and how cool would it be if he woke up in the middle of the night. She looked over toward him. He was sitting up looking at her. Just him looking at her made her blush. She was hopelessly in love with this idiot and she knew it.

"A..are you f..feeling any b..better?" she cursed her shudder now more than ever.

"Yea."

There was a bit of an awkward moment of silence as they both just sat there. It was broken by Hinata's barely audible yawn. She was tired. She had been looking after him since 9. It was now 2 in the morning and she needed rest.

"Hinata..."

She turned her head slightly to see he had made room for her in the bed. If she was blushing before it was nothing compared to now.

"Well are you coming to bed or not?" slight annoyance was in his voice which only made her more nervous.

"I won't try anything if that's what your worried about.."

She slowly stood up from the chair, hesitatingly taking her jacket off and laying it on the chair. She made her way to the bed and sat in the open space that Sasuke provided her. She took multiple deep breathes as she tried to will herself to lay down. She felt and arm wrap around her stomach and pull her down. She looked to see his coal eyes staring at her with a glint of amusement in them.

"Sss...Ss..sasuke what are you..."

"Just relax okay."

He held her gaze. She could see his sincerity in his eyes and just slowly nodded.

"Good."

He moved his hand down her stomach just enough to reach the covers and pulled them up towards her. He then pulled her closer to him and laid his head next to her.

"Now get some sleep Hime"

X_X

The next morning was uneventful. They were up and out of the hotel before dawn. Each team had it's own assignments to handle. Kurenai would take her team to the bandit lead town and run interference to buy Kakashi and his team enough time to take out the bandit leader. As they made their way to the town Hinata couldn't stop thinking about last night. She and Sasuke cuddled up in the same bed. She fantasized about that moment for so long. Besides it not ending in her being deflowered like she secretly hoped. It was still amazing. She made a note that sleeping with him was going to be a must from now on. But she needed to keep her mind clear the mission comes before her fantasies.

"Alright this is it each team has its assignment, move out." Kakashi said.

Suddenly they had broken off from each other. Going to their respective points to start the mission. Kakashi stayed just outside the make shift town circling around it looking for a weak point. As Kurenai and her group headed straight for it. Kakashi and his team stopped just out of range for any would be sensory ninja.

"Hey Kakashi why are we stopping here?" Sasuke inquired.

"Yea why are we waiting here and not with Kurenai senesi's squad kicking butt." Naruto added.

"Patience Naruto. We're waiting for the leader to make an appearance and also..."

"Also what Kakashi Sensei..?" Sakura asked

She looked at her sensei and saw him looking into the town analyzing and studying the area.

"Were looking for a would be mole..."

"A mole?" Sakura and Naruto both exclaimed.

"Yea... So just stay sharp and keep an eye out for anything suspicious okay?"

He turned back to the would be village keeping his eyes on the people. Seeing this Sasuke followed suit. Even though he knew it wasn't truly a village, from a normal prospective you wouldn't be able to tell the difference. There were people living somewhat normal lives. They were walking around living life as if they had done nothing wrong.

"Kakashi are you sure these people are helping those rouge ninja? I mean they seem so ordinary.." Naruto stated.

"Remember Naruto things aren't always what seem" Kakashi said keeping his eyes on the town.

He knew something was off but he didn't know what. He was looking around the area yet he couldn't shake the feeling something was wrong.

"Sakura I want you and Naruto to head to settlement with Kurenai and squad 8 to help with the _negotiations _while Sasuke and I head to their stronghold and scout the area."

"Grrrrr no fair how come Sasuke always gets your attention and you leave me with the baby stuff." Naruto whined.

"Listen Naruto, I'm taking Sasuke with me because stealth and recon aren't for you. But what is action and fighting. We're just getting the boring stuff out of the way for you." Kakashi told him smiling.

Naruto was beyond happy, so much that he rushed off without Sakura toward Kurenai.

"Naruto wait up." Sakura said chasing after him.

After seeing them off Kakashi looked toward Sasuke and nodded slightly. Turning around they headed off toward the camp.

"Kakashi..."

"It'll be okay Sasuke...trust me."

With no other words they continued forward until they reached the camp. Once they reached it they took positions in the trees over watching the camp. They saw the bandits laughing and drinking, terrified young women and scared children. Seeing this made Sasuke blood boil. This men were nothing but scum.

"Hey bitch!" One bandit yelled as he walked toward the group of women.

He looked like he was just under 6 foot. He wasn't physically fit for a ninja but was fit enough. His face was covered in scars and his left side was slightly burned. He had black hair that was in a messy pony tail. As Sasuke looked at him his Sharingan subconsciously activated. He wanted so badly to do something but didn't want to jeopardize the mission. The man finally reaching the group grabbed a young women by her long black hair and yanked her out front.

"You couldn't keep your eyes off me could huh you little whore." He slurred a he inched closer to her face.

The women didn't say anything in response either fear or what little pride she had left prevented her.

"Nothing to say huh. Well that's okay then I think we can out that mouth of yours to better use..." he grinned evilly at her.

She began to thrash around and resist and screaming out.

"SOMEONE PLEASE HELP ME! PLEASE SOME..."

SLAP! THUD!

He had struck her and which seemed to break what little will she had left.

Kakashi was now forcefully holding Sasuke back from going down there and ripping his throat out.

"I know how you do believe me I do but we can't jeopardize the mission." Sasuke was still struggling to get free as the man had begun ripping her clothes off in front of everyone.

"We'll do what we can for them after we complete our objective but for now we need to be patient and wait for our target to appear." He reassured his young student.

He was still thrashing but was calming down as the now naked woman was being taken advantage of in broad day light. The other woman shielded the younger children and looked away in disgust and frustration.

Kakashi ever vigilant continued to look at the for a weak spot to sneak into the camp with out causing further damage. Even in the drunken state of the bandits each patrol was in sight of the others,making it impossible for them to move in closer.

"Hey guys this one here is a pro. She got me off real good." the bandit said laughing. Obviously enjoying himself.

Kakashi looked toward Sasuke and hoped he could keep his cool. He understood how he felt. Seeing innocent people being taken advantage of and raped were things he saw during the war when he was around his age. It took everything in him to not kill them, luckily he had a sensei that could take them out without being seen. Unfortunately he couldn't mimic him.

"That's enough boys we've got work to do."

Kakashi looked in the direction the voice was coming from. He saw a tall individual walking toward the bandits. Like most of the others he had black hair, but his bangs covered the left side of his face. Didn't seem to have many physical distinctions besides being normal build. But what did surprise him was the aura around him. It was so cold and laced with malicious intent. Kakashi nudged Sasuke who in turn looked at back toward the bandit camp.

"Those leaf ninja have arrived at the town, its almost time to give them a show don't you think?" he stated.

Hearing a roar of drunken cheers the leader smiled. What happened next felt like they were in slow motion, or at least that's how it felt to Sasuke. The man turned towards them with a somewhat crazed are far off stare in his eyes, lifted his hands and made a focusing hand sign looking straight toward Kakashi and Sasuke.

"SHOW TIME!"

A loud explosion was heard off in the distance, and Sasuke was worried about one person

"HINATA!"

**Well that's done with. Hoped you like the little foreshadowing i tried at the start. Its for a squeal I'm planning with this, but again still open for ideas. Also i know for all those people who "just felt robbed of very graphic scene." I'm sorry, it felt like i was running out of time so i just cut it. As the story progresses there WILL be more descriptive things happening. And yes made Hinata a bit of a perv it only seemed fair. **

**Let me know what you think and please review cause i know you're out there reading it.**


End file.
